


In the House of the Seven

by sbsq



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, well sept sex anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbsq/pseuds/sbsq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery seduces Sansa in the Great Sept of Baelor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the House of the Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Margaery convinces Sansa to have sex somewhere they might get caught. Though hesitant at first, Sansa ends up loving the rush it gives her."

"You still pray to the Maiden? That's ironic." Margaery smiled saucily at Sansa.

Sansa looked up from where she was kneeling, a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks and chest. "Quiet. Someone could hear you."

Margaery glanced around the empty Great Sept. "No, sweetling, someone couldn't."

"A septon might walk in at any moment! Or someone coming to pray."

Margaery took a few steps toward Sansa. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind Sansa's ear. "If anyone entered the sept, the creaking of the doors would warn us." Margaery ran her thumb over Sansa's bottom lip and murmured, "The only eyes upon us are those of the gods."

Sansa's pupils dilated instantly. She turned her gaze to the floor, stammering, "We cannot… in the house of the Seven…"

Margaery placed one finger under Sansa's chin and gently guided her face up, locking eyes with her again. "We can do what we will." She smiled wickedly. "And you look so becoming on your knees."

Sansa groaned and grasped Margaery by the hips. She pressed her face forward, rubbing her cheek against the soft green velvet of Margaery's skirt. Sansa's sudden surrender to desire took Margaery by surprise, and her hands shook slightly as she pushed her skirt and smallclothes down. They bunched around her legs, exposing her cunt and the top few inches of her thighs.

When Sansa nipped at Margaery's inner thigh, the Tyrell woman purred and leaned backward unthinkingly. She silently thanked the Maiden for having a statue so close to one of the sept's great columns, as she would otherwise have fallen. Sansa didn't seem to notice. She raptly licked long stripes up the inside of Margaery's legs, stopping just short of Margaery's center.

After a few minutes, Margaery's whimpers began to turn to words. "Please, Sansa. Please, my love." Sansa paused, leaning back and smiling up at Margaery. She slid one hand forward from Margaery's hip and trailed it through the dusting of hair covering her slit.

"I've never seen you so wet. You're dripping down your legs--can you feel it?" Sansa dipped two fingers between Margaery's folds, then just as quickly withdrew them. Margaery's assertiveness seemed to have fallen away with her skirts, and she looked down at Sansa with pleading eyes. Sansa smirked. "I asked, can you feel it?"

Sansa's challenge brought some of the fire back to Margaery's eyes. She stood up straighter and, in a voice low with lust, replied, "Yes. I feel slick with my juices. How do I taste?"

Sansa licked her fingers. "Divine."

Margaery tilted her head to one side. "Please, Sansa, use your mouth for something other than religious wordplay."

They grinned at each other, and then Margaery's smile was replaced by a surprised "oh" as Sansa spread Margaery's lips and sucked her clitoris between her teeth. Sansa released Margaery's clit and licked long ovals around it, occasionally punctuating her onslaught by nibbling Margaery's labia or placing her tongue flat over the center of Margaery's pleasure.

Margaery tangled her right hand in Sansa's hair and used the left to rub her erect nipples. She kept her moans quiet, but even so, they reverberated softly off the sept's vaulted ceiling. When Margaery cupped the back of Sansa's head with both hands, Sansa took the cue to bury her face deeper in Margaery's gushing cunt and rapidly run her tongue over Margaery's clit. Margaery's gasps grew faster, and Sansa sucked her clit hard, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Margaery's entire body vibrated as she came.

Sansa licked Margaery through her orgasm and its aftershocks. She sat back onto her feet and looked up smugly at a very contented Margaery. Then Sansa's eyes widened as she heard one of the sept's heavy doors begin to swing open.

In one fluid movement, Margaery pulled her skirt up and sank down onto her knees. Sansa wiped her face hastily. The High Septon entered, along with the Queen of Thorns.

"My granddaughter has become very pious of late," Olenna Tyrell informed the High Septon. "I assume it is the Stark girl's influence; is it not, Margaery?"

Margaery smiled demurely at her grandmother. "You are most right. Sansa and I pay tribute to the Maiden nearly every day."


End file.
